


Snowbaz Prom 2k18

by simonspeaks



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Prom, Weed, and so does penny, and then so do dev and niall, i mean agatha gets mentioned like once, um whoops, whoops, why did i write a character high when i have no idea what it's like???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonspeaks/pseuds/simonspeaks
Summary: So prom night happens, and Baz discovers something new about Simon





	Snowbaz Prom 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> So there was Snowbaz Prom on April 28th(bookerella on tumblr organized it), and so I finished this at like 3 am the next morning, but I kinda like it (Also, whoops, I should really get a hold of my procrastination levels)

The water is gone within an hour.

And there’s this giant crowd of horny teenagers surrounding the speakers, all grinding on each other like their fucking lives depend on it and trying their best to dance.

I turn away in disgust, nose turned up, and head towards the snack table. Everyone’s been avoiding it, besides Snow that is. Honestly, I’m surprised he and Agatha aren’t in the weird dancing circle.

But there he is, standing awkwardly by the snack table, stuffing his face full of cream puffs. You know, the kind they have for dessert at a barbecue(I’ve only ever been to one, with Dev’s family in 4th year, but I got enough of a sense of what they’re like to know that they’re really not all they’re hyped up to be).

He, Snow that is, is currently wearing a dark blue suit with black lapels with a white undershirt and a purple tie, and it looks like he actually tried to tame his hair tonight (or maybe that was Penny)(honestly I think it was Penny), because it looks somewhat contained, but in a really messy way that’s just so Snow it’s hard to explain.

I wander over. If nothing more than to tease Snow about his wolfing down all the food on the table. At least, that’s what I try and tell myself. There’s no one else for me to talk to here besides Dev and Niall, but they’re both..um, a little..preoccupied at the moment.

Not together, no, they’re like the straightest people I know. Almost immediately after we arrived Dev and Niall joined their girlfriends, Sara and Emily, out on the dance floor, and haven’t come back since. Too busy grinding on their girlfriends to bother talking to their best friend I suppose.

I wander over to Snow.

"Snow,“ I say.

He turns around, cream puff halfway between his mouth and plate. He’s got some cream and crumbs on the left side of his face, and I wonder if I could just lick it off and go. Maybe kiss him somewhere in between there. Yes, I’d lick it off the corner of his mouth, the area bordering on cheek, then I’d kiss the living daylights out of him, and then I’d go. I’d just go. And maybe never come back. Aleister Crowley, Snow’d have a field day with that.

He smiles.

He fucking smiles at me.

Did someone spike the punch? Something must be wrong, Simon bloody Snow just fucking smiled at me.

I look down at the table still stock-piled with snacks, and then my eyes drift to the empty plate where the cream puffs were, and now only a few crumbs are left. Oh no..

 I look back up and he’s still smiling this ginormous goofy grin that’s honestly so sweet I melt a little.

 “Simon..” I say hesitantly, “How many cream puffs did you have?”

 “Oh, not that many, just a fe-” he stops when he sees the empty plate. “Um,” he brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, “All of them.” He looks up at me. Crowley his eyes are so ordinary. Maybe that’s why I love them so much; they’re the one thing about him that seem real, everything else is just a fantasy I’ve dreamt up.

 “Okay, so we’re gonna go get you cleaned up, okay?” I whisper. Best to keep it out of everyone’s attention that I’m trying to help him. I mean, Snow probably won’t remember this after tonight, so why not indulge myself for a moment by actually being nice to him for a change.

 “What? Why?!” He says somewhat loudly, enough for a couple people to look over at us suspiciously. Crowley. Snow’s always been one for making a scene.

 I turn his shoulder towards me, so he’s not facing the rest of the world. I don’t think this would be a good thing for the chaperones to know about, considering it was probably one of the seniors who did it, and I don’t wanna be that one kid who ruined prom for everyone. “Simon, those all had weed in them.”

 “Nobody told me,” he grumbles.

 “Bloody hell, Snow, that’s kind-of the point, so that the adults don’t find out.” I start to drag him out towards the hall leading to the guy’s bathroom.

 “You called me Simon before.”

 “No I didn’t,” I turn back to face him and he’s fucking smirking at me. “Shut up,” I mumble, and go back to leading him out of the cafeteria.

 Ms. Rowell’s been standing guard at the door for the last hour, something about how they don’t want any babies being made on school grounds or whatever. Haha, no need to worry about me ma'am, I’m fucking gay as hell. But she let’s us through after I mumble something about “bathroom” and “emergency”.

 Once we get into the bathroom I let go of Simon’s wrist and google ‘how to take care of someone who just had weed’ while wetting a paper towel. The top three sites are all telling me what to do if someone’s addicted, which is not helpful in this case.

 I turn around and he’s right there. “M’sleepy,” he says before letting his head fall on my shoulder.

 “Oh,” is all I manage to say, even though it’s more of the ghost of a word, a breath, if that. Then Simon is pushing his forehead against my neck, and holy fuck his nose is moving across my collarbones in the most amazing way, and his arms are draped around me. I just want to melt into him and let the world disappear. And so I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes Ms. Rowell from Rainbow(not an actual depiction of her, I just needed a name) but apparently at my school we have a Ms. Rowell, and that makes me happy(I wish it was Rainbow, but sorry, I’m not moving to Omaha(I think my mom would actually disown me))


End file.
